Kneading and Keeping
by starglow71
Summary: Unrelated Sam/Dean. BDSM Fan Fic. Sam Wesson is a millionaire playboy with many secrets. He goes on a hunt and gets bruised from it. So he calls up his favorite lover and masseuse that knows just how to fix him and relax him completely. Love is in abundance in this fun but kinky love story, enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**One Shot! A bit a romantic piece really, a bit of schmoop mixed with a dash of angst; the perfect recipe for a bit of Winchester love.**

**Warning:**** Unrelated but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**Plot: **Sam has been out on a hunt and calls on his masseuse to work out his tension, wherever will this lead? Surely Dean, his masseuse, can fix our Sammy up just fine…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was tense, his body still hurt from the tossing he'd gotten from the Poltergeist. He had a bruise that resembled the tombstone he'd slammed into and, fuck, did he hurt all over! He'd soaked as long as he dared in the tub and, as soon as he felt it grow cold, he got out.

Then he called the masseuse, his favorite one. And the man agreed to come over. Sam said okay, staying naked, and relaxed now, letting himself nap. The masseuse being his favorite had the key to his apartment. This was regular thing when he wasn't on a hunt with him. He worked, hunted then his masseuse worked out the pain in his body when he got home. The man was a _Master_.

Sam was a Hunter but only Bobby and his masseuse knew that.

To the others, he was Samuel Wesson, billionaire playboy, jetting all over the world, driving his fancy cars. No mention of his sex life; Sam kept it private. As well as his activities in his daily life. He sighed softly and lightly napped. Therefore, Sam didn't hear the man come in and lock the door quietly behind him.

Or set his oils on the nightstand.

The man applied the oils silently, steady fingers working along his arms, working in circular motions and pressing in soft then hard, waking him up but making him smile. His masseuse, always so _necessary_, had arrived. Soon the man was working his forceps then his biceps, kneading them and working out the kinks easily. Sam sighed happily then turned his head so the man could work his neck more, taking the better part of ten minutes to work his shoulders and arms alone.

"You have more bruises this time." The man commented worried for Sam.

"Poltergeist. Hit a tombstone." Sam explained.

"Where did it hit you?" The man asked then sighed as Sam said, "Middle of my back." His hands massaged lower to there and worked it now, going soft to check for injuries to his spine or muscles there. "Feels fine; mostly a big bruise."

"Figured." Sam said and moaned softly as he felt the pain fading under his touches. More oil was applied and the hands moved lower. Working down his spine and muscled back to his lower back, kneading in again in circular then smoothing motions until both he and the masseuse felt the knot ease and smooth out. Sam felt himself grow hard as the masseuse touched his ass, kneading and massage each cheek with firm but hard fingers, then going lighter and moving close to his hole, brushing it but stroking down the crack but not staying there.

Sam grinned as the man teased him. This relaxed him, too. This man knew him _way_ too well. He moved lower down to his left leg, starting at the hip, taking his time to make smooth but firm circular motions along the tense muscles. Sam flinched as a bruise was pressed too hard and the masseuse apologized. "Got tossed a _lot_ I see." Worry in his voice, but he kept massaging Sam anyway.

Gentle fingers brushed his inner and outer thighs, and Sam moaned more, fingertips working there for a minute until he felt he was going to explode. Then moved lower to the ankles moving in small increments to feel for and ease every knot on the way. After ten minutes or so, he moved to the calf, working it harder until he felt the knot ease then smoothed fingers and hands up and down the leg and behind the knee. Sam humped the bed and felt a hand slide under and stroke his dick expertly as he gave a needy groan and panted as he came crying out now. Then the hand went back to working his body again, massaging his foot. He got hard again but not _too_ needy now; it felt like heaven as the hands worked the knots out of his heel, the arch, and ball of his foot.

Then went to the other foot and worked from the toes up. Working them easily, taking his time. Sam moaned and panted hotly into his pillow. His masseuse grinned, knowing Sam like that spot. His feet were very sensitive to the touch. So the masseuse just kept working it now, kneading and caressing soft circles into the ball of the foot, then the arch, softly rubbing smooth lines along over it, making Sam moan.

Sam hadn't been laid in a month. And it _showed_. Not since…he'd gotten back from that last hunt in Tulsa. The Rugaru, he'd been bruised pretty good then, too.

The masseuse worked his ankle and calf. Sam relaxed under the touches more and more. His dick still hard but not feeling as needy as a slow burn now filled him as his body relaxed. Expert hands worked behind his knee, making Sam yelp in pain, and the man pulled the leg, stretching the strained muscled there and rubbing it in longs lines, smoothing it until Sam's hissed breaths relaxed. "Still _hurt?_" The man asked and Sam answered, "No, thank you for working that out; it hurt like a bitch."

"No problem." His masseuse said and smiled again, moving up to his upper leg, working in circular motions and smoothing lines along his muscles and letting his finger caress his other inner thigh, making Sam moan again, and massaging his ass again, and letting his fingers massage in the crack and along the hole. He felt oil drip now as the fingers left him, moaning in disappointment. But sighed happily as they returned to rub the oil into the crack and into the hole; fingers working in circular motions around the rim of it.

"Please…_need_ it…." Sam whimpered. And fingers entered him now, one then two then three, finding his spot like they always could and working in and out of him until he almost came but didn't quite get there. Teasing him and relaxing him at the same time. Sam felt them stop then smiled, knowing what was coming.

"Turn over, other side now." The man said and Sam did as ordered. His erection was obvious but ignored. His masseuse was very professional and knew how to relax Sam, and dealing with his erection came later. First came the rest of it. Soon the man was at Sam's feet again. Working on one leg, starting with the toes then the balls of foot to the heel and the ankle. Slow circular motions with steady and firm pressure worked every knot still. Taking the front of the leg and making soft but deep rubbing motions along the bone and muscles there, feeling for bruises and knots, then worked each one out slowly until they were gone. Then moved higher to the knee and thigh, smoothing tense muscles and rubbing in half-moons with his thumbs now, doing the same but softer to the inner thigh of the leg, making Sam moan softly again.

Then did the same to the other leg, kneading circular motions and then half-moon movements that were both hard and firm touches and then smoothing the loosened knots out as he moved upward. Sam watched with interested eyes as the man put a hand on each hip and worked the knots from them, smoothing soft touches to each one with a hand. A hand stroked him softly a couple times and Sam got harder but the man stopped. Sam made a disappointed sound. "Don't rush, Sam. You know how I work." His masseuse said and Sam nodded.

"Sorry, I haven't been laid in a month so…I'm just overly sensitive." Sam apologized.

Then man smiled and nodded then; happy now. Then worked up the sides of his torso, working in circular motions and, lightening the touches, until he found the knots and bruises and worked them out, taking his time to work them out; he saw Sam fight not to writhe and move under them. He really _was_ overly stimulated, the man thought. Then he pulled the arms over Sam's head, and said, "Keep them there; they're _next_."

"Sure." Sam said then did as he was told.

The man worked his chest and even rolled and pinched the nipples, making Sam moan more, head going back. The masseuse sighed and reached down to stroke his dick hard and steady, rolling his balls, until Sam came hard and cried out. Taking a dry cloth, the man wiped Sam off then smiled, tracing a finger through a leftover spot, and stuck the finger in his mouth, sucking the cum off it. Sam got hard again and the masseuse smiled. The man stripped down and straddled his waist so that Sam's dick pressed against his ass and hard to its crack. Sam moaned and got harder but stayed still as he could.

The man leaned forward and worked his biceps on his right arm, a nipple over Sam's face, and Sam leaned up and sucked on it, tongue circling until it got hard. The masseuse moaned softly but kept working his arms in circular motions and half-moon ones, pressing harder to work out every kink and knot. Working and smoothing out the painful bruises for several minutes until they smoothed out under his fingers. Massaging Sam's hands and taking his time again to avoid the cuts on them. Making a mental note to clean the cuts for him later.

Then moved to his other arm and worked on the hand. Noting it was even more cut up and swearing to fix it. Gently massaging the fingers themselves then the hand, working out the bruises and knots he felt there, smoothing them out with firm lines to push them out now. He heard Sam sigh happily and knew he was _almost_ relaxed the way he needed to be.

Sam hunted hard and needed this after a Hunt; the man knew. And, as his masseuse, it was his business to know how Sam needed to be touched. Sam always needed his massage when he got back from a hunt and the man always took care of Sam. It was their way. Sam sucked and kissed the man's other nipple as it came over his face, licking, nipping and sucking it until it was hard and the man moaned himself. Then rubbed into his forceps and biceps, feeling for and smoothing out every kink he pressed with each finger touch. Until they were gone and then rubbed along his shoulders, doing the circular then smoothing motions until he felt the stress leave the man. Then rubbed along his neck on each side and smoothed out the tight muscles there, massaging and rubbing them out until his head fell back. Then the masseuse sat up and fastened his hands to the cuffs hanging there and Sam let him.

Then the masseuse ran fingers over his chest again, this time in half-moon motions and worked the nipples with his fingers, pinching and rolling them softly, then leaning in and kissing and sucking them. Then massaging down his abs, working out the knots and bruises. Hands expertly feeling for broken ribs or injuries; things Sam liked to hide and deny until they sent him to the hospital.

He'd been his masseuse for five years. He knew the man far too well _not _to know that. And wanted to kick Sam's ass for it _most_ of the time.

He let his hands caress Sam's eight pack abs and Sam gave a deep moan. The man smiled now and parted the tall man's legs, then slipped between them. Taking him in his mouth and sucking him now, and Sam arched up into his mouth, hips lifting to thrust deeper. "Be _still_, Sam. _Don't _thrust up." The man said and Sam nodded, trying hard to do as he was told. "Don't cum yet."

Sam swore to try. He was looking forward for the rest. This man knew how to totally relax him and this was part of it.

The masseuse dripped oil onto a hand and worked it under Sam now. "Lift your hips. Don't lower them." The masseuse ordered and Sam did as ordered. The man sucked him and Sam fought not to thrust up into his mouth as a finger slipped up his crack and into Sam's hole and worked in and out him until his head fell back again and he panted from the need for more.

He soon stopped sucking Sam and asked, "You ready for me?" He kept working Sam's body with his fingers as he spoke.

"Yes…." Sam moaned.

"No cumming yet." The man ordered and Sam moaned, speech gone but the masseuse got it. He was agreeing. He slipped his condom on and pressed in, going deep on the first thrust and moving slow until Sam was feeling more pleasure. He knew it had been a while for Sam and knew he needed this to relax, too.

He moved a little faster then gradually built up until they moved harder and soon the man leaned over Sam and kissed him. Sam kissed him back just as hard as their tongues tangled and moans fell from them both. The man pinched his nipples hard and bit his neck, sucking on it, and Sam whimpered in pleasure. He was close and they both knew it. But the man kept moving and taking him hard until Sam cried out and went limp as the man bit Sam's neck harder and then the man felt _exactly_ when Sam fully submitted to him. Sam's tension left him entirely now and the masseuse smiled as he stroked Sam's dick in time with his thrusts and then ordered, "Cum now, Sam. Let it all go; give yourself to me. Cum now!"

Sam thrust harder back against him now as the man took him harder and deeper and they both came with loud shouts as their orgasms filled them up and spilled from them. Then the man sucked Sam hard and lubed them up with oil again and straddled him, slipping Sam into him and taking Sam deep inside himself until the man was firmly sitting flat on Sam's groin. Then rode his dick, going up and down as Sam still submitted to him fully and moaned, not thrusting up too much but letting the man dictate how it went. Sam letting his own Will go and floating away on this man's touch and voice; two things that always pleased him to no end. And soon the man was fucking onto him harder and Sam awaited the command, even as he whimpered from the need to cum and fought to be _quiet_, fought _not _to thrust up too much as ordered; all commands still in effect until he was told he was released from them.

"Cum…now…cum!" The man riding him moaned and Sam gave a guttural cry and his head fell back as his body arched into the man's and impaled him twice, and his eyes rolled into his head and he forgot to breathe as he came deep and hard into the other man. Then Sam fell spent to the bed, smiling languidly and _entirely_ relaxed. Unable to move, in fact.

The man wiped Sam off and then himself. Got off the bed and uncuffed him. Putting the lotions back in the nightstand and tossing the towels into their laundry basket. Then leaned in and held him. "I release from my commands, Sam." Sam relaxed now and took control back. Then let the man clean his hands off and bandage them up for him while protesting they were fine and nothing. But still the masseuse leaned back and held Sam close and kissed him now. "I missed _you_." The man said holding him tight to his chest. "Sam, I _hate_ when you go hunting without me."

"I know but it was just a poltergeist." Sam protested and the man silenced him with a look.

"You were gone a whole damn _month_ on _constant_ hunts!" The man growled and sighed, "I hate not hunting with you…"

"You were in a cast. It couldn't be helped." Sam said and turned to kiss him. "You can hunt _now_. I'm sorry there were back to back hunts like that. I called often. And emailed a lot. Did you get the naked pics I sent you?" Sam teased and laughed as the man bit his shoulder and kissed him hard.

"Yes, you _sexy_ man you! It's _not_ fair when you do _that_. They turned me on so _fucking_ much that I was tempted to _rape_ your naked ass when I walked in earlier!" The man groaned. "_Missed_ you!"

"Missed you, too." Sam asked, running fingers along his lover's chest and sides. "Cast is off. You can hunt now I see."

"Yes, I _can._" The man agreed and smiled happily, "No staying apart for so long again."

"Marry me?" Sam asked and the man nodded.

"Yes." He answered happily. "We'll make the society page. I'll gay you up and ruin your stud celebrity status…" He teased and sighed playfully.

"Then I guess I should invite all the press to it. That way we're _sure _you do." Sam grinned then got serious. "Sorry I worried you."

"It's okay. Bobby said you were checking in often with him in person. Next time one of us gets laid up, we should have the other stay with him. We'd see each other more." Dean said and pulled him closer.

His name was Dean Ross, and he wasn't a masseuse by profession. He was a Hunter, too. And he was Sam's live-in lover and Hunting partner. Yes, the billionaire playboy had a secret and it was time the World knew it. _Beyond_ time, in _Dean's_ opinion. After meeting at a business function, they had met and unexpectedly had fallen in love at first sight, or rather love _mixed_ with a heady does of lust and desire. Then they had connected again as they ended up on the same Hunt for a vampire hunting customers at a local bar in some city and then they had drinks after and went back to Sam's posh suite and had sex for two days straight. Then Sam had admitted he was a submissive and Dean admitted he liked to dominate. To which Sam had then asked him to be his Master and move in with him and now, five years later, they were _finally _getting married.

And, true to his word, Sam showed his fiancée off at a huge gala that served as an engagement party, inviting all his friends; rich and poor alike. Cameras caught them kissing more than once; something they took turns instigating as if unable to help themselves.

The wedding made the headline news and Sam did as he said he would do; he invited every press and media group in town to it and they both got blinded by flash bulbs but both were properly gayed up publicly and officially out of the closet by the end of the evening. Totally ruining Sam's super-studly, bachelor celebrity status but proud and thrilled that they _had_.

And, as they danced together under the ballroom lights, Sam leaned his head to Dean's shoulder and Dean stroked his hair and neck subtly staking his dominant claim on Sam again. Kissing his head lovingly as they danced to the slow songs; neither willing to let go of the other yet.

And later on, as he cuffed Sam to the headboard again, Dean laughed as Sam asked, "Did you bring the oils? I might be _stresse_d and need that massage soon...?"

"Of course I did. And you _do_ look _stressed_…" Dean said as he flipped Sam to his stomach and he laid him out flat. Cuffing him to foot of the bed now, too. Grabbing the cloths from the bathroom. "No need to be quiet now. You did tell your manager to leave this floor empty right, to give us privacy…?"

"Of course. He said it was just us on this floor here." Sam said and smiled, "He won't disturb us. In fact, I'd like to massage you next; when you finish with me…" He sighed happily, "We got _all_ week here, you know."

"You are _so_ doing _that_." Dean said grinning. Sam owned the hotel; the most expensive and posh one in town. Marrying a billionaire, Hunter or no Hunter, had _terrific_ perks!

A knock sounded and Sam grinned, "That would be the extra stuff I wanted used on me." Sam said and Dean was intrigued and let the man into the other room, grinning when he saw who it was. Hugging him hard and crying out happily as the man congratulated them.

"Bobby! How'd you get up here?" Dean had to ask.

"Bribed the waiter to let me bring the food up. Wanted to spend a moment with you guys alone to congratulate you." Bobby said and grinned. "Where is the blushing and horny bride?" _Sam. _He was the bride; Dean's submissive. Bobby knew this and grinned.

"Bedroom, getting ready. Come in." Dean said then added. "He's naked so cover your eyes if you're offended."

"Nah, as often as I walked in on you two before, I have ceased to shocked or offended." Bobby laughed at Sam at how he was positioned. "Aren't you in a _pickle_!"

"I will be once slow pants there gets busy…" Sam teased then grinned, "Hello, old man. Missed you. I'd hug you but I'm a little tied up right now."

"No problem, Sam." Bobby said then hugged him anyway, and Sam kissed his cheek.

"Love you, Dad." Sam said softly. "Thanks for coming to our wedding. I know it was a little glitzy, but I wanted to show him I wasn't ashamed of our relationship."

"And you did just that. So proud of you, son. You, too. Dean." Bobby said hugging him again then taking the rolling cart and putting it by the bed but not too close so that it wouldn't spill over if they moved too much. He'd taken them in as kids and raised them himself with Ellen, his second wife. Both were Hunter's kids whose parents died on hunts and close friends, but not related; he had babysat them often and ended up with them as his own eventually, sadly enough. More casualties to the Evil crap out there's efficiency!

"Where's Mom?" Dean asked, referring to Ellen.

"Got a room on the floor below you. I got it comped by you. Hope that's okay." Bobby said and they nodded.

"Staying all week with us, _right?_ We'd like to spend time with you guys while we're here on our honeymoon…" Sam asked, "_Please_ stay?"

"Of course. Maybe we can take in dinner and show. Ellen wanted to me to ask." Bobby said leaving now.

"Sure, tomorrow afternoon. You say where to go and I'll get us a limo to take us there. Tell her we're going shopping, too. Got some stuff to buy." Sam said and his eyes slid to Dean and looked at Bobby with a wink. Gifts for Dean. He planned on showering the stud with them until they buried his sexy brunette/blonde ass! Under protest or not, he was going to spoil that man rotten this week! But he suspected Dean would let him if he asked him to, which he fully intended to do. _As soon as this massage was over…_

Bobby left now and said to call them for brunch tomorrow. He knew they would be sleeping in after tonight's activities. Then Dean stripped and enthusiastically examined the cart. "Can we use those as oils?" Sam asked eyes full of desire and pleading.

"I don't call chocolate syrup, cherries and strawberries, butterscotch and strawberry syrups 'Oils'. " Dean chuckled.

"They are when we eat them off each other's bodies all night while we massage them in." Sam said and chuckled sexily; voice husky with desire for them to do just _that_.

"We'll get sticky…" Dean teased, seeing where this was going and not really objecting.

"Then we'll just have to shower and bathe, and have to wash and fuck each other into the walls and the tub, won't we? That being said, of course, I won't be the _only_ sticky one…" Sam said hesitantly then asked, "Can I do it to you, too? The sweet massage thing, try dominating a little? I won't hurt you…I'll give you an actual massage. You know I'm good at them…" Sam bit a lip nervously. Dean didn't bottom much and not for long if he did agree to it. An hour at most before he had to dominate again. Sam wanted half the night. "If you do me for the most of the night, can I do it to you the rest of it? For four or five hours, with the massage, cuffs, and showering and bathing, like you're doing to me? Can I do it to you?" Sam sighed unhappily and shrugged, "_No_, right?" He didn't look up. He knew he shouldn't have asked. Dean _always_ said no to this. "Just do me then, I'll be okay."

"No! You can do that. You do want to try it tonight, right?" Dean asked wiping Sam's tears away and kissing him lovingly. "I can submit to you more often if you like. Not as good as you are at it but…if you like it, then I'll try it more." Dean sighed and got a small hesitant smile from Sam. "I'm not mad. It's okay."

"You are good at it when you do it. So beautiful when you submit completely. It touches my heart when you let yourself trust me that way…" Sam smiled then eyed the cuffs. "Can you undo me so I can hug you please?"

Dean did as asked and Sam rolled over, sat up, and then hugged him hard. "Love you so fucking _much_, Dean! Don't deserve you."

"Sammy." Dean said and forced him to look at him, "I don't want to hear you say that _again!_ You deserve all of me and my love and so much more than that. I don't deserve _you_, don't you see that? You are a _fantastic_ guy! I am _s_o lucky you chose _me_." Dean was always surprised at how Sam had two sides. The public one, so confident, arrogant and cocky; the ultimate playboy, the no nonsense business tycoon. And then there was the one he showed those he trusted and loved, the gentle and loving soul that he only showed them and they cherished, the childlike quality he possessed that others never saw. The hardnosed hunter and business man compared to the loving quiet man he was when you got to know him. Hiding behind what others expected him to be like more often than not. "I don't care what others say or how hard you seem to be to others, I know you are this great loving guy who also happens to be submissive and I love that about you. You give me all of you and leave nothing for yourself. So I can do no less then give you all of me, too. You deserve more and are so damn _worthy_ that sometimes I worry you'll be swept away from me by someone better for you than I am and it would kill me if you did that! Don't leave me and never say you don't deserve me again. It's me that doesn't deserve _you!_"

"D.!" Sam said softly and sighed, "Keeping you with me; never leaving you. Love you!"

"Love you, too." Dean said then ordered gently, "Cuffs can wait. Lay on the plastic there with the sheet over it, and hold your arms out to sides of the bed, on your stomach, face down. You know the massage position."

Sam did as ordered and got comfortable and waited. Dean stood over the syrups then spotted the whipped crème containers in a little cooler. Grabbing all three syrups and the whipped crème, he slowly drizzled each one over different sections of Sam's lean muscular form. Chocolate streamed along the muscles on his neck and back, zigzagging sexily around the muscles and along his tanned skin. Strawberry streams drizzled over his ass and in his crack, over his hole and thighs, inner and outer, then to his knees. And Butterscotch streamed along his knees, calves, and feet. Then Dean took his time and emptied three containers of whipped crème over him, coating the syrup with white fluffy sweet clouds. And, at the site of the perfect manly form covered with sweets waiting for him to eat him up, got Dean hard and he moaned softly. Making Sam grin and eye him sexily again, eyes hooded with desire as well for Dean.

Then Dean licked Sam's toe and sucked on it, savoring the sweet syrup and white crème and the taste of Sam's skin under it. "Gonna eat you up, Sammy. No cumming until I let you. No matter what I do."

"Yes, Dean." Sam said and lay his head down and let Dean have his way with him.

And, sure enough, Dean ate that sexy man up and made him his favorite dessert that night.

And then they forgot to use the cuffs, using hands to hold Sam down and loving it this way. And resolved to do it again sometime. It was _fun!_

"MMmmmmm!" was moaned by Sam most of the night and he got _loud_, and Dean grinned.

And, each time he came, it was with a stern command from Dean.

"Cum for me, Sammy!" Dean ordered and Sam arched and blissed out as he obeyed.

And a loud scream as Sam came for him every time he did as Dean told him to.

"Dean!..._Yes_!" Sam screamed and his eyes rolled into his head and it fell back as he nearly lost consciousness after the fifth time. And passed out from pleasure after the tenth orgasm.

"I love you, Sam…" Dean whispered into his unconscious husband's ear, "You can do it to me all night tomorrow, promise." Not knowing if he could hear him but promising to tell him again when he woke up. It had looked really fantastic on Sam. Sam so _needed_ to do this to him, too! He'd drag him to shower or bath in morning; for now Dean didn't mind the stickiness.

He was his Sammy and that was his own cum on him mixed with the syrup residue. His ass and body full of Dean's cum and hot from their lovemaking they had done. Dean just wanted to hold him and sleep now. And feel him by his side like he'd be for the rest of their lives now.

_His_ Sammy. _His_ heart. And _all_ he'd ever wanted since they had met when Dean went to investigate Sam's secretary who had been a werewolf and Dean had lied his way into the company office party. And Sam had seen Dean and went to him immediately. Then had let Dean into his office to talk to him, and suddenly Dean had kissed him into a wall and proceeded to fuck Sam on and against his own desk; their desire flaring as soon as their eyes met.

Dean _still_ remembered Sam's first words to him. The very _first_ words Sam had ever spoken to him, even before they had _ever _talked in his office, as Sam opened the door and gave Dean a dimpled happy smile with bright eyes shining with love already for the green eyed stranger. "I'm _yours;_ if you want me." A sexy lip sucked on nervously as Sam fumbled awkwardly with the key as he had trouble to unlocking his own office door. So much so that Dean had to help unlock the door for him, chuckling and whispering into Sam's ear, "I _do_ want to keep _you_, Sammy."

Meeting on the hunt had been a surprise but had cemented their relationship. Again Dean had kissed him and then they fucked each other for days in Sam's room until they were satisfied, after finishing the hunt, of course. Finding out that the sexy business man that had stolen his heart from the moment Dean had seen him was also a Hunter, too, had stunned Dean but had _not_ cooled his love and instant desire for Sam in _any_ way.

On the _contrary_, Dean had adopted Sam as his Hunting partner right _then,_ as soon as their hunts had joined. And those sexy hazel eyes had met his him in surprise over meeting again this way. Sam just as stunned as Dean had been when they had met in the alley, pursuing the _same _vampire.

And Dean _had_ kept Sam after that, knowing he would _never_ have let Sam go again anyway. Unable to let him go long before he'd even known Sam was a Hunter!

Sammy was _his_ and, truth be told, he was _Sammy's,_ too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
